


Phone Call

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Picture of Sienna making a phone call.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IShouldBeWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I was noodling around in Google Street View, trying to get a feel for an area she might be in, and I found this cool little spot. Hopefully I did it justice!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
